Helios, son of Ra
by Shade Hunter the Pegasus
Summary: Just read the damn story, would you? Why Ra? Because I just thought it would be sweet! There's gunna be several OCs. Oh, I also allow my morbid side out in the form of an OC, Scourge, Spyro's younger brother. He's a bit, for lack of a better word, different.I don't own Spyro, Cynder, etc. Only my OCs and locations of my creation.
1. Chapter 1

Spyro

"Cynder, Terrador, Scourge. You ready to get this thing started?" I ask, turning to my gorgeous mate, the Earth Guardian, and my undead younger brother. k"Whatever. Scourge grumbles, rolling his remaing eye. I nod before walking out of the Temple and onto a balcony, over looking the Draco City center, where the whole population is gathered around a large statue of the decesed Fire Guardian, Ignitus, my father. "Wait, how about we let Scourge here have the honors this year." Cynder suggests with a mischevious grin. "Still pissed at the fact I walked in on you and Spyro in the sac, I see." Scourge chuckles, causing a red tinge to appear in her cheeks. "Looks like that back fired." I say with a smirk. "Kinda like how you fired to early the first time we did it?" "Oh, low blow." "Not helping Terrador." "Sorry." He says with a quite chuckle. "Woah!" Someone shouts from the crowd, followed by, "Sweet, it's Scourge!" "I love you!" "Did not expect that!" I blurt out, much to Scourge's amusement. "666 years have passed since Malefore's death! 660 since we arrived in Spyria! 656 years since the founding of this new and glorious nation! Let the 656 Ignitium Festival begin!" He ends the speech by launching one of his trademark black, gold, purple, and neon green fire balls, which explodes and lights several torches, the fire casting an eerie glow over everything. "They're all yours." He states as I walk up in front of him. "Well, what did you all think of that?!" I ask and get a loud, joyous roar. "'Now, it's time for what we've been waiting for!" I shout and everyone goes quiet as a Mole hands me a scroll. "From Arctica, Frost! Thundara, Stormy! Terra, Multani! Infernos, brother and sister Fuego and Fern! Grimsbog, Sonya! Willyn, Ace, our very own Draconis Princepus!"(1) At this, the crowd parts for a young, but very proud looking, silver and gold Dragon. When he sits beside the others, they bow and he just sighs with a sad smile, which brightens when Sonya sits next to him. -Their files did claim they both had a mate out of their own clans.- Cynder says through our mental link. I nod before I continue. "Minotaurs, Brutus! And from the Felines, Vilonia!" As the last student joins them, and bows to Ace, the crowd gives a deafening cheer. "Time to meet 'em Spyro?" A gravely voice asks as the surviving Skylanders approach us; Bash, Sunburn, Sonic Boom, Tree Rex, Whirlwind, Lightning Rod, Terrafin, Hot Head, Stealth Elf, Warnado, Swarm, Drobot, Trigger Happy, Chop Chop, Swarm, Slam Bam, Zap, and Fright Rider. "Yep, let's go Bash." I reply with a smirk before we all ump down and land in front of the new students, scaring most of them. "Scourge." Sonya squeaks, then faints with a blush. "C'mon Sonya." Ace grunts, putting her on his back. "Will she be okay, my lord?" Bash asks cautiously. "She'll be fine. And it's not 'My Lord'. It's Ace, I'm here as a student. Got it?" He state and we all nod in understanding.


	2. Chapter 2

Ace's POV

"Uh, where are we?" Sonya groans from the bed. "In our new room at the Temple." I reply as I help her to her feet. "Our room?" "Yeah, mates and siblings can share a room if they want to." I explain and she smirks. "Hello?" Someone asks from the other side of the door. "It's open." I say and Smoke and Ivory walk in. "Dad and the others need to talk to you." Smoke claims. "Lead the way." Sonya claims before leading us to a large room. "Thank you, Smoke." Cynder says and the two go to lie down on a pile of pillows. Spyro then clears his throat before he says, "Okay, as usual for new students, the first year you're here, you will get personal training from one of us."

"No one for me or the other Guardians this year Spyro, we've got enough as is." Terrador claims as he walks in with Volteer, Cyril, and the Fire Guardian, Ashlyn. "Hi mom!" Fuego and Fern say at the same time. "Hi kids." She replies with a smile. Alright, everyone know who they're gonna choose?" Spyro asks, looking around the room and getting nods from some. "Alright then, Bash?" "Multani." "Very well, Sunburn?" "Fuego." "Sonic Boom?" "Fern." "Tree Rex?" "Brutus." "Stealth Elf?" "Zap?" "Hmm, Stormy." "Swarm?" "I choose you, Frost!" "Wow." Smoke says, face-pawing, before Spyro continues. Soon, the rest of the Skylanders decline a student.

"I guess I'll train you, Sonya." Cynder claims with a smile. "There's something off about you." Someone says before Scourge steps out of my shadow. "HOLY SHIT!" I scream and the King of the Undead laughs before saying, "Spyro, I wish to train our future king." "Why?" "I sense he and I share a couple of things, am I right?" "You're right." I sigh before I launch a dark red ball of Fear at a wall and a gruesome figure forms inside it. "Fear Sub Element?!" Spyro gasps. "Wait, there's more." Scourge claims, waving his paw at Spyro. I sigh again before I launch a barrage of Poison needles at a wall and they form a glowing violet rose. "For you, my love." I say with a bow to Sonya, who giggles with a grin. "One more." Scourge says, matter-of-factly. "Yes." I sigh before I stomp on the ground. "Sweet Ra!" Everyone but Sonya, Scourge, and I shout when the Ape skeleton rises to the ground and bows to me. "You may rest." Scourge says and it looks between me and Scourge before it bows to him as well. "Thank you, my King." It chatters and turns to dust. "Huh?" I grunt, questioningly. "You may be the future King of the living, but next to Anubis, I command the dead. I am the King of the Undead, after all." Scourge explains with a sardonic grin.

"Very well, I'll accept your training." I claim with a determined look. "Wuderbar! And Spyro." "Yes?" "I am going to accept that instructor position you offered yesterday, seeing as I'm going to be staying here longer than I first thought." "Spyro, what position did you offer Scourge?" Ashlyn asks cautiously. "The 5 Kings told us that if we found someone willing to teach it, they would allow us to have a class only for a select few." Cynder explains. "Still doesn't answer my question, though." Ashlyn complains. "The class is," Spyro begins but I cut him off. "Necromancy."

* * *

Well, what do you all think? I forgot to tell you all that until I get Word on my own computer, I'm only gonna be able to up load new chapters on Tuesday, Wendsday, Friday, and Saturday. Sorry if this is an inconveiniance to any of you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sonya's POV**

After the meeting, Ace and I return to our room, where we find our stuff in the floor in two neat piles. "Well, what do you wanna do now?" Ace asks. I get on the bed and roll over, belly up and head hanging off the edge so I can look at him. "Well, there is a party going on outside. Care to go explore?" I ask, feining naivety. "Sounds like a plan to me." He claims with a grin. I just roll my eyes as I get up and we leap out the window. "Sonya, Ace!" Someone yells before Smoke and Ivory fly up to us. "Hey you two, whats up?" I ask. "Meh, nothing much. You two?" Smoke replies. "Just seeing the sights." Ace explains before we land on a small hill.

"I still can't believe what powers you have." Ivory states as the four of us walk into the central plaza. "I know, most people that I tell freak out. Dad and, and mom were the only two that accepted me for who I am, well, until I got here." Ace explains, his head dropping at the mention of his mom. I know it brings back painful memories. "So who is your mom?" Smoke asks. I notice a small tear fall from Ace's mom and quickly say something. "She's a, uh, touchy subject." Apparently, they either notice Ace's tears or my tone because they both quickly snap their jaws shut. "Hey, are you alright?" I ask Ace, nudging his side with one of my wings. "Yeah, thanks for the save." "Anytime, you know that." I reply with a small, sad smile.

We walk around town for a bit until we come to a small resturant with a fire place blazing. "Table for two?" The waiter, a sleek female Panther asks when we enter. "Yes please." Ace answers and we're led to a small table in the back, but close to the fire. "Hey, are you sure you're alright?" I ask nervously, placing one of my paws over one of his. "I miss her, Sonya." He states, tears in his eyes. "It'll be okay, okay?" I assure with another sad, small smile. "Do you know what you would like to drink?" The waitress asks, a small pad in her paw. "Can I get some cream?" I ask and she nods, writes something down, then turns to Ace, who asks, "Do you have any Fire Binger?" (1)

She looks at him, almost looking to see if he's joking. After a couple seconds she leaves and returns to us with our drinks, as well as a large pitcher of the alchole. "Thanks you." I say. "I'll be back in a few to take your order." She states and walks away. "You're obviously hurt more than you're letting on." I claim, crossing my forelegs across my chest. "You can read me like a book, can't you?" He asks with a frown before he downs his first cup of the amber liquid. "Yes, I can. And when you wake up with a hangover tommorrow, it's your own damn fault." I claim. He just shrugs before chugging another glass.

* * *

1-Fire Bringer: A very strong type of alcohol.

A little glance into Ace's past, a painfull glance. No, he is not an alcholic, but whenever he becomes incredibly depressed, he does resort to getting drunk.


	4. Chapter 4

+Fern's POV+

As me and Fuego leave the Temple, we notice a small Albino surrounded by an Earth, Fire, and Ice. "Grrr, c'mon Fern." "Right." We then crouch/crawl to a clump of bushes, where we hide. "And what do you think you're doing here?" The Fire growls menacingly. "I, I'm a student." The Albino, a female, stutters. "Oh yeah? Prove it." Fire snarls. The Albino nervously reaches into her bag and pulls out a stone with the school insignia engraved in it. "Let me see that." Earth demands and she extends a shaking forepaw. Quicker than I would have thought possible, he has a paw around her throat and begins to choke her. "I don't think anyone will miss her." He chuckles, his grip tightening.

"Boulder Brains!" Fuego shouts and plows into his side, knocking him over. "Are you okay?" I ask the Albino. "Yeah, thanks for the save." She says, then spits up some blood. I lift her chin up and see a large bruise on her neck. "Stay here." I instruct. "What's the big idea!" Fuego roars, venom dripping with every word. "We were just playing." Ice, a female, claims innocently. "Bull shit!" I shout. "Feisty huh? I like 'em feisty." Fire says, chuckling, as him and his two cronies push us against wall. "Sis?" "Yeah?" "Time for some sand." I just grin as I stand up on my hind legs, balancing on my tail.

"Ohhh, scary." Ice laughs. "Very scary." I say and slam my fist into the ground, where it merges with the sandy area. "What the!?" Fire demands, but a giant fist of sand smashing him in the face shuts his ass up. "Burn, baby burn!" Fuego shouts and becomes a giant fire ball, then plows into the Earth's side. "Holy shit." Fire gasps when I make a giant Dragon out of sand. "Run. Away. Now." Fuego growls and they haul ass down a side way. "Are you okay?" Fuego asks the Albino as my sand dragon hits the ground and becomes a dust cloud. "Yeah thanks. Who are you two?" "I'm Fern and this is my older brother, Fuego. The Fire Guardian Ashlyn is our mom." I explain. "Aren't you two of the new students?" "Yeah. What's your name?" "Oh sorry, I'm Holly. My dad is Flame, Captain of the New Warfang Military and my mom is Ember, she teaches art at the Temple." She explains as we return to the festival.

* * *

Me: A bit of brother and sister pwnage.

Helios: What gives? I thought this was suppose to be my story. I haven't even been mentioned.

Me: This, folks, is Helios. He's going to be the main character when I introduce him in a couple of chapters.

Helios: Much better.

Me: I SO could make your life hell, you know that?

Helios: Meh, oh well.

Me: ...DAMN YOUR PACIFIST ATITUDE!


End file.
